CIA agent in love
by bloom235
Summary: Bella/Isabella is the best supernatural CIA agent and is on a mission to find out who is responsible for all the killings in forks. Along the way she will find love, true family and finally find that you can fall in love while on the job.


-Bella/Isabella is the best supernormal CIA agent and is on a mission to find out who is responsible for all the killings in forks. Along the way she will find love, true family and finally find that you can fall in love while on the job.

_**CIA agent in love**_

Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

"Great job on the mission B" said one of the other agents

I had just come back from a mission and I had brought in one of our bad guys from the main lists , I was walking down hall heading to my room to bandage my wounds that's what any normal person would do but that's thing im not normal but we can keep that a secret. I'm able to heal myself within seconds, I can also see people emotions and im also can block any kind of mind powers , I can also stop a person from moving and make them stay in one place and unable to see what is actually happen and can give them an fake illusion for how long I want it comes in handy when im saving someone that's human so they don't see each me and I can run really fast maybe even a little faster a then vampire and yes I said vampire because that is what my fight world is like for me , u remember all those horror movies u watch with werewolves and vampires and zombies well that's what's in my world.

As I was healing myself in my room, when I was called to the director's headquarters "agent Isabella plz report to director's headquarters" as I finished healing myself I left my room and soon found myself in front of the directors doors I knocked on the door and heard a reply of a "come in" and I walked in to the office.

"Ah Bella, u did a great job catching that bad guy" said the director. "thanks, director X" I said as I sat down in a chair in front of his desk "I also called u down here because there is a mission that I would like you to take over" he said to me "what kind of mission would that be?" I asked him. "well we had a mission in Forks and the agents we sent didn't come back and so we figured out that it's a vampire in the area and we need someone actually one of our greatest agents to catch them, so are you up too it?". He asked me "you know the answer to that" I said smirking at the director "good, how about we go over the info that the agents collected for us" he asked.

"Sure, let's go for it. What kind of area is it" I asked him "In that area you will encounter a clan of vampires , the **Cullen's **that drink animal blood so there is no threat and in the town next to them is La Push and there you will find a pack of werewolves, they have a treaty with each other so they can both live there without there being a danger to the humans and without being a risk to bring out the secret of there own kind or the others.

We found 3 dead bodies and they have the marks of vampire teeth on there neck, we know it isn't the Cullen's or the wolves, and while the agents were there we spotted blood drinking marks and all the blood of there body was drained out of them" he told me " okay , that is good at least that way I can have a little backup incase but most likely I wont have it or need it" I told him with a smirk " well that is true, so now down to the cars , weapons and the house .

The house is white and is covered by woods , it has open windows but after you go past the main area its unable to see for the outsiders, now the cars you will have are going to be a Ford Mustang GT500 **, ****a Chevy Camaro SS, a dodge challenger SRT8 , and two motorcycles a yellow and a blue one. There all fast and are set with weapons all over the motorcycles and cars , there ****in places easy to get to but the weapons simply camouflage with them. So you will always bee prepared and ready for anything**" he said as he handed me the file.

I opened up the file "okay, I will go but by my actual name this time, I feel that will make me feel more comfortable and won't make me hesitate at telling people my name or something. So when do I leave? " I asked him. "You leave now, a car is set for you already, and there is money and passports, and everything else that you might need, so you ready to go? " he asked me " yea , im ready"

_**Skip the ride and flight**_

When I landed in forks, I went outside and noticed a car with my name on it and started to put my stuff in it and followed the navagater to the house and I got in I noticed that everything was set to my kind of style . my first night in forks was pretty good , I feel asleep thinking of my first day of high school again.


End file.
